


Memory of the Past and Hope for the Future

by strawhatlucy



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I give up, I'm Bad At Titles, It Sucks, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, also tagging, because what the hell is this, but not like this, give dem bois some love, lawlu is life, what the hell is that title even lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlucy/pseuds/strawhatlucy
Summary: Law ponders over his unexpected fondness of reckless idiots.(An insight into Law's thoughts after the whole Marineford debacle.)





	Memory of the Past and Hope for the Future

The beeping of the heart monitor sounds in the otherwise quiet room. There is a young man laying on a cold operating table, face twisted from anguish and pain even in his unconscious state. Another man sits in front of him, fiddling with a worn-out straw hat and contemplating the events which led to the current situation.

  
Law knows just how uncharacteristic this is for him. For fuck's sake, people call him the Surgeon of Death, shouldn't that alone speak of his cruelty and general disregard for life? And yet here he is, saving the life of a boy he barely even knew and who will one day stand in his way as yet another enemy, and he still can't figure out why he did it.

  
Was it in order to make Straw Hat feel indebted to him? Certainly, that would come in handy one day, but a favor was the last thing on Law's mind when he decided to drop everything and set sail for Marineford.

  
When he saw saw that smile... His body just moved on its own.

Maybe that is the root of the matter.

  
He first saw Straw Hat in the Auction House at Sabaody when he like an angry, vengeful god brought down his judgment on those who hurt his friends. That alone, while having thrilled Law and left him with the impression that Straw Hat Luffy was even crazier than the World Government made him out to be, didn't give him much about Monkey D. Luffy as a person.

  
The Marineford transmission told him everything he needed to know and more, and, as he watched Straw Hat throw himself into danger recklessly and without regard for his own safety over and over again to save his brother, smiling all the while, he couldn't help being reminded of a similar idiot who threw away everything he had, including his life, to save a boy who had tried to kill him once.

  
He couldn't do anything for Cora-san, but he can save this boy who reminds him of his father figure so much. Law has a feeling that keeping this D alive will only make the things to come more interesting. After all, Ds are sure to blow up storms, and this one especially holds promise to turn the world upside down and Law wants to witness the chaos he is sure to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> could've been worse i guess, but i've literally got two one shots about lawlu with a distinct lack of lu in them


End file.
